


Haze

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik was one of the world’s most beautiful people alive. His skin wasn’t to light nor to dark, he looked like he had been on a vacation and gotten a magnificent glowing suntan all year around. By just looking at those big hazel colored eyes you would forget time and easily drown in them, not wanting to be rescued. He never really smiled; he always looked at you and gave you a smirk that almost made you faint. He had a jawline as sharp as a knife, it looked like you would cut yourself and bleed to death if you just touched it, but you would be okay with that… more than okay with that. His body was like the devil, it attracted you and you were mesmerized by every move that he made. It never looked like he was walking, always like he was soaring around with the wind in the air. Zayn Malik was the school’s sex God, and Niall couldn’t help himself for falling like a rock for his flawlessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

Zayn Malik was one of the world’s most beautiful people alive. His skin wasn’t to light nor to dark, he looked like he had been on a vacation and gotten a magnificent glowing suntan all year around. By just looking at those big hazel colored eyes you would forget time and easily drown in them, not wanting to be rescued. He never really smiled; he always looked at you and gave you a smirk that almost made you faint. He had a jawline as sharp as a knife, it looked like you would cut yourself and bleed to death if you just touched it, but you would be okay with that… more than okay with that. His body was like the devil, it attracted you and you were mesmerized by every move that he made. It never looked like he was walking, always like he was soaring around with the wind in the air. Zayn Malik was the school’s sex God, and Niall couldn’t help himself for falling like a rock for his flawlessness.

-

“Harry, do you see him?” Niall asked excitedly.

“Who?” the curly haired boy asked, even though he knew perfectly well whom Niall meant.

“Zayn! Can’t you see how his lips suck on that cigarette? I wonder what more those lips could do…” Niall said dreamingly.

Harry frowned; he couldn’t understand what it was that Niall saw in Zayn. He was a total prick; he hadn’t even noticed the Irish boy even though he had checked him out every day in almost three months straight. He wasn’t even that good looking; he never shaved himself properly and he always smelled too much of cologne mixed with smoke. He looked like he wouldn’t even remember the ones that he slept with the next day. But Niall, he looked like he had been hit with the lightning and that goofy smile that was glued on his face couldn’t be washed away when Zayn Malik was in the area. Sometimes Harry wondered why Niall never settled with the second best choice, why did he haft to be so picky? There were loads of good guys that would go out with Niall if he just snapped his fingers and told them that he was single, but he always had the best prize as his goal. This time though, it didn’t seem like he was going to win it. Even if Zayn had noticed Niall, he probably thought he was a creep that followed him everywhere that he went.

Niall and Zayn didn’t match each other and that was the truth. Niall was short, blond with two big baby blue innocent eyes. His cheeks were always rosy and he was a little bunt of joy. If Harry could say it himself, he thought that he looked like a little angel, all pure and beautiful. Zayn on the other hand was the total opposite to Niall. He always carried a fag between his thick lips and the black leather jacket that he wore made him look even more dangerous than he already did. He drove a motorcycle without a helmet for crying out loud, didn’t that made the older boy realize that he was no man to obsess about? But the whole bad boy façade that Zayn had made Niall want him even more, he said that it made him look even more perfect.

“Come on, our lesson starts in like five minutes Ni.” he whined loudly.

“You can go without me, I think that I’ll actually going to talk to him today.” Niall said hopefully as he almost jumped up and down on the ground.

“Don’t be stupid Ni, he isn’t any good. He smokes, you could get lung cancer by just inhaling the same air as him.” Harry exclaimed.

Niall didn’t seem to care though, because he left him alone on the parking lot as he nervously walked away to the Malik boy. The sun was burning on his back and he felt the sweat was slowly starting to drip down his spine. He wanted to run forward and grab the blond boy with him to the Spanish class, but he knew that he would be furious with Harry if he tried to destroy his chances with Zayn. So he decided to walk by himself to his lesson, hopefully Niall would soon join him as he would be to scared to even talk to the boy.

-

Sadly the bleached blond boy didn’t join him for the lesson and not the coming ones on that day either. Harry had to be honest to reveal that he was a bit worried over his best friend, what if Zayn had decided to kill him for being a pathetic stalker and buried him outside the schoolyard? The thought scared Harry a bit; perhaps the policemen wouldn’t discover his cold body from a long time later. He didn’t trust Malik one bit, he was a danger to the society and for everybody else’s security he should be locked in for good on a rehab for mental disorders.

The sky had turned to the shade of a light pink, it made him feel quite bubbly inside. He glanced away to the big oak, where was Niall? He had promised Harry earlier that day that they were going to grab some dinner down town on Bobby’s restaurant, but it seemed like he had ditched him as easily as he did with school. Perhaps the blond had sent him a text and Harry had just didn’t noticed it yet? He took up the phone but there wasn’t any message from him, and he felt a slight ache inside of his tummy.

-

Harry gritted his teeth when he saw the two boys laughing silently together, Zayn had his arm lazily thrown around the pale neck. If it wouldn’t be for those blue shimmering eyes he wouldn’t recognize him. The once blond hair was gone and it was almost black with red highlights on the tops. He wore an identical leather jacket as Zayn’s and if Harry weren’t mistaken himself he would bet his own life that there was a ring hanging in the ear of the older teen.

It had been two weeks since the last time Niall had spoken a word to him; all he got was a letter in his locker with the text _‘We need some space’._ We need some space, was that what you said to your best friend that you had known since you were babies? Was that something that you told your best friend that you had spent your last eight Christmases with? No, it wasn’t. You couldn’t just break up with a friend; it wasn’t something that you were supposed to do.

He thought about if he had been too much, making the boy feel trapped inside. But he couldn’t believe it; it had always been Niall who had wanted them to do everything together. Now he didn’t even know if Niall and Zayn were an item, he had never seen them kissing but they were always attached to the other’s body. He had even saw the boy sucking on a cigarette one day when he was going home, Niall had only looked at him guilty before he turned his gaze to the hazel ones again.

Harry couldn’t believe that the blond was living his life in such a haze like he did, how couldn’t he see that the curly haired boy was just waiting for that day that it would occur to him that he was the reason why Harry’s heart was beating faster than normally in his presence? How couldn’t he have noticed that every time that he looked on him he sent shills down his spine? He had to bite down his lip to not start crying, because he didn’t want to show him how much power he had on Harry.

-

“Haz… he told me that I was just a stupid, ugly fag that didn’t deserve to live.” The blond sobbed when he snuggled his face in the taller teen’s neck on the porch.

He stroked his hair gently as pointed with the other hand to allow him in. Harry hadn’t actually thought that this day would come, when they would be touching and loving each other again in each other’s grip. He wanted to kiss away all the pain and sorrow that the boy carried inside of him, but he knew that he should just be happy that they were talking again.

“I told him that I loved him and then he flinched away when I tried to… to put my lips against his.”

“Oh Ni, you deserve someone much better than that idiot to a man.” He hugged him comfortingly.

“Why can’t someone love me for me? Am I that ugly?”

No Niall, you’re beautiful he wanted to say. But all he did was to press his body even tighter to his as he whispered that everything would be okay soon. He knew that more guys would make the smaller teen’s heart flutter, and he would always be the one who would hug him and let his shirt be drowned in tears when they broke his heart. Perhaps some day that haze that surrounded the blue eyes would disappear, and then he would be waiting for Niall to love him back. 


End file.
